


And Similarly, in Sunlight, You Shine

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: There was a reason, a dangerous, beautiful, heartbreaking reason, that Kanan both couldn’t stand the sight of him, and couldn’t bear to look away.
Kudos: 39





	And Similarly, in Sunlight, You Shine

The first sight was a surprise and a  ~~ suppressed ~~ half forgotten memory bubbling to the surface.  ~~ A merry laugh and a dash, “See you later!” ~~

The lightsaber in his hands, slightly too big for him, but he’s grinning.  ~~ “Look, Caleb! Isn’t Master Tapal’s lightsaber so cool‽” ~~

A wry smile prefaces a bad idea and he could almost feel the ache of his hand from writing lines. ~~ ‘I will not steal cookies from the dining hall before dinner’ ~~

~~ “It was his idea!” they both shout. ~~

Whenever Kanan turned around, he half expected to see a shock of red hair slipping into the vents.  ~~ “I double dare you to drop a water balloon on Master Windu.” ~~

The laughter over the comms and he almost flinched to hear the name that tumbled from the boy’s lips.  ~~ “Come on, Caleb! Let’s put the Seppies back in their place!” ~~

He smiles, ~~more of a smirk really~~ ,  bitter and hopeful in one and the boy smiles back, sunlight glinting off his  ~~ red  ~~ black hair. And Kanan forces himself to dwell on differences. A bittersweet smile, mentions of his parents, ‘By the light of Lothal’s moons’.   
The difference between brother and son, between friend and padawan, between the dead and the living.

Kanan Jarrus was not Caleb Dume.

And Ezra Bridger is not Cal Kestis.


End file.
